


talking through walls or: pyramus and thisbe died stupidly so let's try and die smart

by stygimoloch



Category: The Lynburn Legacy - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygimoloch/pseuds/stygimoloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem. Not super cheerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talking through walls or: pyramus and thisbe died stupidly so let's try and die smart

the air is quite still today  
it was hot earlier  
and I thought of going swimming  
ghosts drowning themselves  
again and again  
I thought of wells  
a lack of oxygen and  
your voice  
changed my mind  
every time I see you  
I think  
I'm always on your side  
but it isn't true  
not anymore  
I'm afraid and I hate  
hate it

there is some sort of leak  
in this motorbike  
we are riding quite fast  
i know the basics of car repair  
but  
while the two share  
similarities  
this is probably  
beyond my ability  
to fix  
it's fall and evening  
getting cold  
we drive past corn fields  
waiting to be harvested  
golden  
in the last of the sunset  
apple trees  
leaves still green  
and  
fruit grey  
(did you know that red  
is the first color to go grey  
in dim  
lighting?  
I suspect you do.  
I told you  
when we could  
still  
hear one another)  
Aurimere House  
is lit up  
gold  
spilling  
out onto us  
I go with you  
but I know  
that I'm  
not safe  
it wasn't necessary  
to write it on the gate

in your bedroom  
velvet curtains  
shut  
and I'm thinking about knives  
with grooves cut in  
for blood  
thinking about Nicola  
and the ground, her clothes  
soaked with it  
doesn't make sense  
nothing makes sense  
anymore  
I know you didn't do it  
I know  
but it's fall now  
winter soon enough  
you can't  
won't  
protect me  
against the cold  
and I think I use to be  
some kind of optimist  
I miss you  
I miss you all the time.


End file.
